


Artistry

by Lassarina



Category: Magna Carta: Tears of Blood
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an artistry to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistry

There is an artistry to this. Not just in the graceful arcs and sharp angles of the wounds he leaves in the wake of his knife, but also in the precision required from him. If he cuts too deeply, pain will overwhelm pleasure. If he cuts too shallowly, the design will not come out the way he wants it.

Calintz makes works of art in violence, in the swift clean movements of his sword and the beauty of a well-honed body exerting its full power. Agreian can engage in that sort of artistry as well, but he prefers the delicacy of politics and knives to the direct smash of the sword.

He has not bound Calintz, because he does not need to. Calintz likes to keep himself still. As long as the final product is not ruined by thrashing, Agreian does not care if it is Calintz's self-control or the tension of bindings that holds him still.

When the knife first pierces Calintz's skin, his breathing slows, deepens. His eyes are closed, long lashes resting against his cheeks in feathery arcs. Agreian uses them as inspiration, the knife drawing slowly across pale skin and leaving fine red lines in its wake. He works with the contours of Calintz's back, using the shadows they cast as part of the picture he draws.

The lines connect and interweave like the many layers of lies he has built to cement his position. He inscribes another smooth arc, feeling the flexing of muscles beneath him where he straddles Calintz's narrow hips, as the mercenary tries not to rub against the bed.

"Have you had enough?" he asks, already knowing the answer.

"Only if you have."

The design is almost done. His plans have almost come to fruition.

He finishes the last few lines and admires his work, thin beaded lines of blood marking out the petals of a rose on Calintz's back.

Yes, he has wrought something beautiful here.


End file.
